


Mudaram as Estações

by Wolfsban



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Apaixonados demais, Car Sex, Choque de Cultura - Freeform, M/M, Maiores nomes do Transporte Alternativo, OTP Feels, Sexo, Slash, ou na Van mas ok, sprinterkombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsban/pseuds/Wolfsban
Summary: O problema de Julinho é que ele tinha muitos apelidos para todo mundo.Cinco apelidos carinhosos entre eles e um último especial.[5+1] [SprinterKombi] [+18]





	Mudaram as Estações

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi inspirada em uma thread incrível lá no twitter sobre os apelidos que Julinho dá para Maurílio, e após ter saído de controle - normal - virou essa ficzinha aqui. 
> 
> Como sempre, a fic é sobre os pilotos, não sobre os atores e tem uma ceninha +18 aqui, então tirem as crianças da sala. 
> 
> Meus agradecimentos vão:  
> À Número Quatro das Sopinhas, que me ajudou falando "aff Luiza" toda vez que eu ia chorar porque não sei escrever o Maurílio.   
> À @sprinterzinha, no twitter, por ter criado a thread (muito obrigada, chuchu <3).   
> À Mari, por ter criado a enquete perguntando sobre o dérriere de um certo ator aí, que não tem nada a ver com a fic mas é importante.   
> À Elle, por ser uma linda, não desistir de mim, e por exisitir.   
> E à Nat Laranja por conversar comigo haha 
> 
> E sem mais delongas, ou agradecimentos, vamos à fic. 
> 
> [Sopinhas de Abóbora LTDA]

**[1]**

 

O problema de Julinho é que ele tinha muitos apelidos para todo mundo.

“Aí, chuchu” ele puxou uma nota de cinco reais da carteira, entregando à atendente do bar que olhava para ele, entediada. “Vê um litrão esperto aí pra gente.”

Aquilo nem o surpreendia mais. Ele sabia que era assim, que ele usava todos os apelidos carinhosos com todos e que não necessariamente significava alguma coisa - ou talvez significasse, se contasse com o fato que Julinho da Van costumava dar mesmo em cima de tudo e todos, e o que conseguisse era lucro.

E Maurílio não ligava.

Por enquanto, apenas dividiu o litrão com ele, numa noite que Renanzinho finalmente voltou a enxergar em cores, e o pai foi correndo para casa da ex-esposa, junto de Rogerinho, para buscar o menino.

“Mas me conta, dodói.” e como sempre, os apelidos mais comuns voltavam “o que que rolou lá no Projac hoje?”

Maurílio fez sua palestra, explicando toda a situação envolvendo os entorpecentes que não chegaram a tempo pro ator fazer a cena, obrigando-o a usar outro tipo de “ajuda” para conseguir atuar, e Maurílio terminou o dia deixando o ator em um hospital particular caro e que prometeu o mais completo sigilo.

“Nem sei direito o que ele usou. Só sei que amanhã vou ter que lá buscar ele no hospital de manhã.”

“Que barra, hein, palestrinha” e Julinho riu, mudando de assunto para contar a história de um passageiro que resolveu que a van era o melhor local para almoçar uma quentinha barata comprada na esquina, uma que foi obrigado a dividir com todo mundo por causa do cheiro maravilhoso que permeava o carro. Uma pena que todos passaram mal, mas valeu a pena.

Continuaram a conversa por mais um tempo, e embora os apelidos continuassem - dodói, palestrinha, e, vez ou outra, neném - ele sabia que ele era sempre assim. Era uma das pequenas coisas que tornavam Júlio Fagundes o tão conhecido malandro Julinho da Van. E Maurílio não ligava.

Isso até as coisas mudarem.

\---

**[2]**

 

E como tudo que envolve Julinho da Van, uma mudança não pode vir tão naturalmente quanto o desenrolar de um filme de romance; não, ela tem que vir tão rápida quanto um veículo cortando os outros durante um racha no Catonho.

Rápida demais, inclusive.

“Me lembre de nunca mais te pedir nenhum favor” Maurílio comentou, enquanto Julinho ainda sacaneava e reclamava de ter que dar carona para ele naquela terça-feira. Não era culpa do cinéfilo se a Kombi resolveu não pegar de manhã cedo por conta de um problema na mangueira improvisada que ele roubou da vizinha.

Mas Julinho só aumentou o som do rádio, que tocava Maiara e Maraísa em alto e bom tom. “Te deixo no trabalho e tu ainda reclama?”

“Você que tá reclamando!” disse, sem de pensar duas vezes.

“Tá muito exigente, hein. Tu é da realeza agora pra ficar mandando na gente?”

Suspirou. “Cala a boca, Julinho.” Não é bom alimentar a discussão essa hora da manhã, e se tem uma coisa que ele sabe muito bem é que Julinho não é do tipo que foge de uma discussão e possível briga com ele.

Mas Julinho só riu. “Cê quem manda, vossa alteza.”

Estranhou que aquela fosse apenas mais uma implicância típica. E o piloto da Sprinter pareceu rir consigo mesmo por achar genial o nome que o chamara, ou talvez estivesse apenas rindo da careta que Maurílio fez. Não importava muito, pois a Sprinter já fazia as manobras pela curva que dava pro Projac, e quanto mais cedo chegasse ao trabalho, mais cedo sairia de lá para poder consertar sua Kombi. E mais cedo se veria livre de Julinho da Van.

Ele abriu a porta antes mesmo que a Sprinter estacionasse por completo, murmurando um “valeu aí, Julinho" e já se virando para sair do veículo, quando o piloto segurou seu braço.

“A seu dispor” ele moveu sua mão até encontrar o pulso de Maurílio, e o levantou, levando a mão do moreno até os lábios para um simples beijo. “Meu príncipe.”

O sorriso torto de Julinho era o suficiente para que Maurílio soubesse que ele havia falhado em disfarçar que aquilo mexeu minimamente com ele. E se fosse outra pessoa, qualquer outro, talvez tivesse caído naquela - mas o piloto da Kombi sabia e conhecia muito bem aquela tática.

Filho da puta.

“Vai arranjar o que fazer, Julinho” respondeu, e embora ainda se sentisse prestes a estourar, apenas puxou sua mão com força e se virou de novo pra sair da van.

Caminhou em direção a entrada principal, sem olhar pra trás, e apenas ouviu o barulho da Sprinter indo embora algum tempo depois. Tentou ignorar como sua mão parecia formigar no local onde Julinho havia beijado.

Recebeu uma ligação do piloto mais tarde, dizendo que iria buscá-lo, se ainda precisasse, e que poderiam ir em um barzinho que tinha inaugurado ali perto e que era por sua conta. E, embora terça não fosse dia de bebidas, sabia que era a maneira de Julinho pedir desculpas por ter passado de alguns limites, e só aceitou porque estava mesmo querendo conhecer o novo bar e não iria perder a oportunidade de tomar uma bebida de graça. E porque ele ainda precisava de carona para casa.

\---

**[3]**

 

Não foi muito tempo depois que outras mudanças vieram. E, contrária à primeira estúpida tentativa, dessa vez Julinho parecia ter aprendido, e a mudança dessa vez foi tão casual quanto uma multa por estar acima da velocidade: primeiramente ignorada para só depois se dar conta de que teria que lidar com isso mudando algumas letras da placa da kombi.

Era dia de gravação para o programa e Maurílio fumava distraidamente seu cigarro na porta do galpão que usavam como estúdio, sentindo a fumaça do tabaco barato sumir pelo ar, quando Julinho apareceu ao seu lado, já puxando um cigarro mais vagabundo ainda do bolso.

“Me empresta teu isqueiro, chuchu?”

Maurílio puxou o isqueiro do bolso, entregando na mão do piloto da Sprinter, e só percebendo depois o que Julinho disse. Não era nenhuma novidade, mas não era sempre que Julinho o chamava assim. Deu de ombros.

“Renan já chegou?”

Julinho balançou a cabeça. “Nada, tá saindo de Caxias ainda.” ele tragou o cigarro “Isso que eu acho errado, se fosse a gente Rogerinho já tava dando esporro.”

Ele não podia discordar daquilo, mas tentou amenizar. “Mas eles dois já são amigos há mais tempo, né, Julinho. E Renan deve ter ligado pro Rogerinho pra explicar a situação.”

“Tem nada disso. Conheço Rogerinho há mais tempo ainda, meu anjo” Julinho assistia a fumaça sair de seus lábios. “E mesmo quando eu aviso ele ainda assim arruma confusão.”

Mas Maurílio não estava ouvindo mais nada.

“Meu anjo?” era quase impossível disfarçar a incredulidade na voz, e esperava que o apelido pelo menos viesse acompanhado de uma nota de sarcasmo, mas infelizmente ele saiu tão naturalmente dos lábios do piloto da Sprinter como sairia qualquer outro.

E Julinho - o babaca - apenas sorriu. “Ué, tu não é Dos Anjos?” Um estranho silêncio se fez, por um tempo tão curto que Maurílio apenas percebeu porque sabia que, em qualquer outra película, seria interessante explorar aqueles pequenos segundos que os olhos castanhos de Julinho aparentavam ter um brilho um pouco diferente. Mas ao invés disso, o silêncio foi rompido pelo som característico da Towner estacionando, e se viraram para ver o veículo vindo pela rua que dava pro galpão.

Julinho apagou o cigarro no chão, pisando em cima da guimba que sobrou acesa, olhando uma última vez para Maurílio de um jeito que o palestrinha não conseguia decifrar - ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse acreditar. E saiu, chamando Renan e reclamando que já estavam esperando ele faz um tempo.

Maurílio só apagou o cigarro depois que percebeu que ele havia queimado basicamente por completo sem que ele tragasse mais. Se ajeitou e saiu em direção aos outros dois pilotos, tentando ignorar o máximo possível o porquê o coração tinha acelerado daquele jeito com um simples olhar e um apelido mais simples ainda.

\---

**[4]**

 

Se estivesse prestando mais atenção, talvez tivesse percebido que quem acabou mudando, no fim das contas, foi ele mesmo.

O convite partiu dele, de certa forma.

Não era nada demais, ao seu ver - apenas mais uma música que Julinho tinha começado e mandado pra ele, só os acordes, nada de letras - e ele, como um bom amigo que adorava esses pequenos momentos apenas dos dois, o convidou para sua casa uma noite para ver se terminavam aquela música naquele dia mesmo.

Não era difícil encaixar uma letra, não quando eles já tinham uma ideia - iria ser sobre a vez que Renan arrancou com a towner em um píer e tentou fazer o veículo flutuar e dirigir sobre o mar, e acabou encalhado em uma distante praia do nordeste. Eles estavam no sofá, as pernas coladas uma na outra, Julinho com um braço por trás das costas de Maurílio, opinando e comentando pequenas mudanças nas rimas, e vez ou outra, puxando o violão para testar como estava ficando sua pequena canção.

Comemoraram a composição finalizada com um cigarro compartilhado, e já era tarde o suficiente para que Maurílio arriscasse mais um convite para que Julinho ficasse logo por lá mesmo.

Não tinha muita cerveja no congelador, mas não pareceu necessário, estavam animados e desfrutando uma melodia diferente que estava no ambiente. Maurílio nunca acreditou que eles conseguiriam ter um momento com tanta paz assim, mas estavam os dois ali, conversando e rindo sobre uma história ou outra que lembravam.

Julinho que puxou o violão de novo, já no fim da noite. “Tu lembra da música do Rogerinho, meu dengo?” com um sorriso que aparentava, pela primeira vez, mais sincero do que debochado - assim como a novidade daquele apelido. Maurílio franziu as sobrancelhas com aquilo, mas deixou seu sorriso brilhante preencher a sala iluminada apenas pela lâmpada que pendia do teto por fios expostos.

“Claro que lembro.”

Cantaram a música novamente, divertidos, e Maurílio realmente não se recordava da letra toda, vira e mexe Julinho interrompia, brincando que sabia que ele não lembrava nada. A segunda tentativa foi melhor, e Julinho deixou ele cantar a música inteira, com um jeito no olhar que fazia o coração do cinéfilo bater ao som de um pandeiro, como se soubesse muito bem que tinha muitas mudanças para acontecer naquela noite.

“Bora cantar essa aí?” Os olhos castanhos desviaram dos seus, e Julinho indicou com o queixo a canção finalizada em um papel rabiscado e sujo de tanto apagar.

Já tinham praticado essa várias vezes naquela noite, mas uma à mais não faria diferença. Maurílio puxou o papel, sentiu o corpo de Julinho encostado ao seu, os dois relendo a música mais uma vez antes do piloto da Sprinter arriscar os primeiros acordes.

“Canta só você dessa vez” ele murmurou, e Maurílio abriu a boca para retrucar. “Tua voz é menos pior, meu dengo.”

Ele riu, de uma forma que servia mais para querer deixar o ar de brincadeira e implicância e pequenos flertes insignificantes que sempre vinham acompanhado daquele acorde malandro que às vezes era a voz de Julinho da Van. Maurílio se surpreendeu como ele o conhecia bem agora a ponto de reparar muito bem quando não era mais brincadeira.

Eles entoaram a canção uma última vez, e talvez Julinho falasse sério sobre formar uma dupla para fazerem uns shows, porque a canção pareceu fluir bem melhor apenas na voz de Maurílio.

“Viu só?” Julinho colocou o violão do lado “Te falei que só na tua voz ia ficar show, meu mel.”

Culpou o apelido. Poderia ter culpado jeito que estavam ainda tão próximos, ou o clima palpável daquela noite, ou a forma que Julinho parecia olhar para ele como se não quisesse ver absolutamente mais nada na vida. Mas com certeza o maior vilão daquele momento tinha sido o inusitado apelido.

Maurílio o beijou. Leve, descontraído, mas com uma profundidade que contava mil e uma outras canções, exatamente como tinha sido o ar de toda aquela noite. E só sentiu o coração voltar a bater quando Julinho retribuiu, surpreendentemente doce, deixando o bigode roçar contra sua barba.

Esperava que Julinho beijasse ao som de samba, se arriscasse, um sertanejo, de um jeito mais rápido e fogoso, mas achou encantador como seus lábios dançavam naquele som de Bossa Nova que era o beijo do piloto.

Uma pena a música acabar rápido demais, e eles se separaram após alguns minutos. Maurílio não sabia exatamente o que esperar, embora não lesse placas de trânsito, aquela sinalização parecia óbvia, mas sempre corre o risco de estar errado. E com Julinho, o erro seria acreditar que aquilo era algo que duraria mais que uma curta noite com sinfonias.

Felizmente ele estava certo, sobre tudo.

“Sabia que tu tinha lábios de mel.” o piloto da Sprinter ainda tinha os olhos semicerrados quando sussurrou, e Maurílio sorriu ao se aproximar mais uma vez, preenchendo a noite com muitas outras melodias.

E uma orquestra tão linda como aquela deles dois ainda iria durar muito, muito tempo.

\---

**[5]**

 

E, como se não fosse suficiente mudar tantas coisas entre eles dois, às vezes mudavam algumas coisas em si próprios.

Maurílio de vez em quando era do tipo romântico demais.

Queria flores, levar ou receber, não importava, mas queria. Gostava de filmes melosos e de aninhar no sofá, comendo uvas ou chocolate ao lado de seu amor. Queria ir no cinema e assistir filmes de mãos dadas. Sonhava em ir em um restaurante chique e muito provavelmente tão caro que precisaria sair às escondidas, apenas para aproveitar o fim da noite fazendo amor na cama do quarto.

Só que Julinho era a mais completa antítese de todo o romantismo do palestrinha.

Ele não gostava de flores. Queria ver jogo do Flamengo na beirada do sofá de tão nervoso, bebendo cerveja gelada. Dormia na maioria dos filmes que via no cinema, e só gostava quando pegava DVD pirata. O auge da culinária para ele era um almoço de domingo na casa da mãe que ele vez ou outra arrastava Maurílio.

E Julinho não fazia amor.

“Assim tá bom, meu anjo?”

Maurílio sentiu um arrepio correr o corpo inteiro, e embora ainda desconfortável ao tentar se ajeitar nos bancos da Sprinter - porque é óbvio que Julinho não iria pensar em levá-lo para um motel com uma cama espaçosa e travesseiros de penas de ganso durante a primeira vez dos dois - assentiu e mordeu os lábios quando Julinho se moveu um pouco mais.

O espaço apertado parecia não incomodar o piloto da Sprinter, talvez porque ele estivesse mais do que acostumado em transar com alguém em sua van. Mas aquilo ainda era novidade para Maurílio, mesmo com ele deitado nos bancos enquanto Julinho ficava por cima. Ele apenas tentava não pensar muito nisso - em toda a experiência que o piloto tinha ali - quando Julinho segurou melhor seus quadris, trazendo-o um pouco mais pra perto, e ele conseguia sentir muito bem o membro rijo e quente dentro de si.

Ele soltou um gemido abafado, sentindo as costas suadas contra o banco de couro, estofado trocado faz mais de um ano.

“Agora sim”

Julinho se aproximou para um beijo curto, porque nenhum dos dois tinha flexibilidade o suficiente para se manter naquela posição, e foi com um sorriso torto sob o bigode, um que Maurílio nunca iria admitir que gostava, que ele começou a se mover.

Foi lento de início, algo que o cinéfilo provavelmente não esperava. Julinho saía de seu corpo enquanto deixava os olhos fixos nos seus, como se procurasse qualquer indício de desconforto, e, embora a posição realmente não fosse das mais confortáveis, Maurílio sentia apenas prazer com os movimentos.

Segurou os cabelos encaracolados “Anda” pediu, deixando os lábios entreabertos para que os suspiros preenchessem o ar quente da van. E Julinho entrou com um pouco mais de força.

“Tô indo” ele riu, e Maurílio queria revirar os olhos, se não estivesse ocupado agarrando as costas do piloto. “Tá tão gostoso assim, meu mel?”

Mordeu os lábios, incerto se era melhor responder com um 'é óbvio que sim’ que só serviria para inflar o ego do piloto da Sprinter ou se reclamava da velocidade que ainda não chegava perto da terceira marcha.

“Se você for mais rápido vai ficar melhor ainda” foi a melhor opção que encontrou no final, e serviu muito bem seu propósito.

Os vidros da Sprinter já estavam embaçados no melhor estilo de Titanic, e Maurílio apreciaria aquele pequeno momento se não estivesse ocupado enlaçando a cintura de Julinho com suas pernas, sentindo o corpo mais quente toda vez que Julinho não conseguia disfarçar seus gemidos, desfrutando dos arrepios que corriam por seu corpo todas as vezes que o piloto saía e entrava novamente.

E Maurílio achava que não podia ficar melhor.

Era só mais uma das besteiras que Julinho gostava de dizer durante o sexo, acompanhado de mais um apelido que ele adorava inventar. Mas a reação foi instantânea e completamente espontânea.

“Você é delicioso, moreno”

Suas costas arquearam e sentiu o corpo ainda mais quente com aquela simples frase. Sentiu o rosto arder, mas seu corpo pareceu agir por conta própria ao mover os quadris com força contra os de Julinho, fazendo-o ir bem mais fundo e atingir um ponto que fez Maurílio gemer alto.

Ele era a verdadeira face da descompostura, mas estava orgulhoso de si mesmo ao ver Julinho igualmente descomposto. Pelo menos arrancou o sorrisinho torto de seus lábios.

“Merda, Maurílio” ele xingou, baixo, e a maior prova do quão desconcertado Julinho estava era exatamente no uso de seu nome, sem apelidinhos. Xeque mate.

Maurílio começou a movimentar-se também, deixando o corpo sempre encontrar o do outro piloto todas as vezes, suas mãos alternando entre agarrar os bancos do veículo e arranhar as costas de Julinho. Era uma pena que aquele jogo estava quase acabando mesmo, e quanto mais rápido os corpos suados se moviam, mais perto estavam do final.

E aparentemente, Julinho só precisava se acostumar um pouco com a velocidade que estavam, e como um bom piloto, o controle do volante já era seu de novo.

“Tá tão bom assim, moreno?” E Maurílio agarrou o couro dos bancos com mais força. “Me diz, cê tá perto? Vai gozar pra mim?”

O “Cala a boca” que Maurílio tentou dizer saiu mesclado em um gemido. Ele prendeu mais o corpo de Julinho em suas pernas, limitando os movimentos dos dois, mas mudando o ângulo para que todas as estocadas acabassem diretamente em um ponto que fazia Maurílio estremecer de prazer.

Ele desceu uma das mãos para se tocar, mas Julinho foi mais rápido, e movia sua mão pelo membro do Palestrinha, que sabia que iria gozar muito rápido assim.

“Julinho-”

“Vai, moreno, deixa eu te ver gozando ”

Seu corpo inteiro parecia tenso, as mãos apertaram mais a pele do outro piloto, os dedos dos pés contraíram, as pernas e coxas tremiam e as costas pareciam suspensas no espaço entre o corpo de Julinho e o banco do veículo. Não percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos, mas ouvia os sons altos que só depois identificou que saíam de seus próprios lábios. Sentia seu membro pulsando com seu gozo da mesma maneira que sentia Julinho apertando mais seus quadris, e estremecendo de um jeito que, embora novidade, Maurílio sabia que ele tinha atingido seu orgasmo também.

Pensou que acharia aquilo romântico, lindo, especial como eles dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo, e talvez tivesse comentado algo em voz alta se fosse capaz de fazer qualquer movimento no momento. Mas enquanto aproveitava os pequenos satisfatórios tremores do corpo, pensou em com como ele estava com o corpo manchado com seu esperma, sentindo todos os odores no ar quente do carro, suando sobre o couro dos bancos, com o peso de Julinho sob si.

Sexo não era realmente algo tão romântico assim, ele percebeu, mas tinha sua beleza em uma naturalidade de duas pessoas que são tão íntimas assim. E, embora sentisse que a qualquer momento iria perder o equilíbrio e os dois iriam cair no chão sujo da Sprinterzinha, sabia que tinha sido provavelmente a melhor foda de sua vida. Alguns anos mais tarde, porém, iria saber que estava errado, pois muitos outros momentos melhores ainda estariam por vir.

\---

**[+1]**

 

Mudar era muito difícil.

Algumas circunstâncias tornavam isso mais difícil ainda. O lugar, especialmente se é o mesmo desde a infância; ou as companhias, que permaneciam as mesmas; ou até mesmo a idade - e Julinho nunca acreditou que, morando há quase quarenta anos na Taquara e mantendo o mesmo círculo de amigos, ele era capaz de mudar tanto assim.

Pequenos milagres que apenas alguém com o sobrenome Dos Anjos poderia ser capaz de fazer. E ficar em casa num sábado à noite era um das maiores mudanças que ele nunca acreditou possível acontecer com ele.

Não era noite de jogo, nem de cinema, nem de sexo - embora ele planejasse mudar isso logo, logo. Era só uma simples noite casual em que Maurílio resolveu cozinhar - moqueca, sensacional - e Julinho foi obrigado a lavar a louça, já que o outro estava cozinhando tudo sozinho.

Beirava o assustador, aquela cena. E com a esponja na mão, lavando uma das colheres que Maurílio tinha usado, Julinho se perguntou exatamente em que momento ele trocou as bebidas por isso; em que momento ele parou de ir à festas, a bares na madrugada, encontros às escondidas, à casas de pessoas que ele conheceu pelo Linkedin, por uma noite em casa cozinhando com seu namorado. _De dois anos._

Se perguntou, principalmente, em que momento ele percebeu que ele não queria mais nada do que ele tanto fazia antigamente, e quando foi que Maurílio se tornou para tudo para ele.

“Tá tudo bem?’ Ouviu a voz de seu namorado enquanto ele largava, em cima da pilha de louça suja, uma faca que usou para cortar as cebolas, e Julinho pareceu voltar à realidade com o tanto de trabalho que tinha para um prato que parecia tão simples.

“Tá sim” assentiu, suspirou, se virou para comentar alguma coisa, e viu Maurílio sorrindo para ele daquele jeito que mexia demais com seu pobre coração. Devia ter feito uma cara estranha, porque o sorriso sumiu para dar espaço para uma expressão confusa.

“Tá tudo bem mesmo?” ele mexia a panela com uma colher de pau, do jeito mais natural e casual e _caseiro_ possível. “Cê parece que tá viajando pra outro planeta aí, amor.”

A colher que estava lavando caiu dentro da pia. “Do que tu me chamou?”

Maurílio estranhou a pergunta, e abriu a boca para responder, franziu as sobrancelhas, e aparentava ter percebido o que disse quando seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente.

“Ah-” mas nem precisou dizer mais nada. Julinho largou a esponja e tudo no mármore gasto da pia, se aproximando e segurando Maurílio pela cintura, o trazendo para um beijo que demonstrava toda paixão e desejo - e, com certeza, amor - que sentia por aquele seu moreno.

Maurílio o beijava no mesmo tom, lábios e língua e o sabor da moqueca que ele vira e mexe precisava experimentar, e Julinho sabia que todo seu sentimento era correspondido.

“Julinho” não sabia mais dizer se a expressão no rosto do Palestrinha era mais confusão ou diversão quando se separaram, embora ele ainda mantivesse os rostos tão próximos, com Maurílio em seus braços “Tem certeza que cê tá bem?”

Estava sim. Eram apenas mudanças para melhor; uma mudança particular para ele, uma mudança compartilhada com apelidos que ele tanto usava e agora Maurílio usava também. Uma mudança tão simples e tão pequena como era aquele momento de perceber que queria aquilo pelo resto de sua vida.

“Tá tudo ótimo, amor.”

Precisava que mudassem mais algumas estações, porém. Não iria ter dinheiro para um anel agora.

**Author's Note:**

> É muito estranho escrever fic feliz. 
> 
> A thread do twiiter tá aqui procês chorarem comigo:   
> https://twitter.com/sprinterzinha/status/1032792415495708672?s=19 
> 
> E se quiserem deixar um comentário aí pra mim eu fico felizínea!


End file.
